Wires of Love
by whispermy-serenade
Summary: Natsu gets tangled in Lucy's headphone wires. What will happen? Rated M for sort-of sexual/sensual content, because safety comes first. -innocent face-


**Wires of Love**

This is for my friend slash sister , Lychee ~ She ships NaLu , and though I prefer shipping LoLu , I don't mind (:  
>So , enjoy , NaLu fans !<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia had just paid her rent, and a feeling of satisfaction and relief surged through her. <em>This month's rent, paid! <em>She thought; a weight off her shoulders as she walked towards the mall. _I still have money left, so I guess I'll go shopping!_

_That's what makes you beautiful, _the song played throughout the mall as Lucy window-shopped. She'd walked through toy stores, lingerie stores, purchased a few groceries, and then made a turn back towards the entrance to leave, since her arms were loaded.

The walk home was quick, since the blonde stellar mage wanted to get rid of her load quickly. She could've summoned Taurus for help, or maybe Loki, but she wanted to prove that she could be independent.

Just then, her load lightened, and she heaved a sigh of relief. A shadow fell upon her, and that was when she noticed someone was beside her, holding her groceries for her.

"Aye!" A familiar voice chimed, and a cat with wings floated nearby.

"Yo, Lucy!" The pink-haired Dragon Slayer grinned toothily at her, groceries in one hand as if they were nothing but paper.

"Natsu, Happy," She was surprised to see her partners, since it was their day off today, and Natsu had gone charging around the guild with Gray in a race to see who was faster.

"Let's go!" Natsu cheered, marching onwards to Lucy's house while the blonde almost fell to the ground when she realized his intention for helping was to get into her house, rest there, sleep on her bed, and possibly raid her fridge and her newly-bought groceries.

"T-thanks…" Lucy muttered, staggering after the two of them, feet suddenly heavy, "For nothing."

* * *

><p>Soon they were in the comforts and luxury of Lucy's cozy apartment, and Lucy was stashing her groceries into the fridge before some food-crazed Salamander came and ate them in one huge gulp.<p>

"So why are you in my house now?" She turned and put her hands on her hips, giving the dragon a glance as she picked Happy up, who had stolen a raw fish and was chewing on it. "And you; don't eat my food without my permission."

"But Lucy," Happy crooned, looking up at her with pleading, innocent irises. "Didn't you buy the fish for me…?"

Just his expression alone made Lucy feel like she kicked a puppy – a cat, in correction – and she sighed, rolling her eyes before letting Happy devour the fish happily.

Natsu, meanwhile, had her headphones – a gift from Erza on her birthday – on and was trying to figure out how to make them work.

"Natsu put those down!" Lucy shrieked, horrified when the dragon started spewing fire when the music finally blasted into his sensitive ears. "Erza will kill you!"

"THAT'S TOO DAMN LOUD!" Natsu yelled back, wrestling to get the accursed headphones off, only to tangle his fingers in the wires and falling off Lucy's bed.

The mage had to cover her mouth to stifle her giggles at the sight of Natsu being tangled up with just mere headphone wires. Even his feet were in the fray now, and Lucy held her stomach tightly as she burst into peals of uncontrollable laughter.

"You… look so… ridiculous!" Lucy drew in frantic breaths inbetween her now-broken laughs, wiping at the tears in her eyes as she clutched desperately at her stomach.

"Help me," Natsu whined at the mage, struggling against his pink-colored bounds.

"Oh, Erza and Gray will never hear the end of this," She continued to giggle as she leaned forward and started to help untangle him from the evil pink wires. "You're so silly, Natsu."

"Don't tell them," He pouted at her, and then turned his gaze to Happy, who was chuckling as well. "And don't laugh!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out as fire almost hit her. "Stop spewing fire! You're gonna burn the headphones to a crisp!"

"You shouldn't care more about the headphones than me!" Natsu whined, still trapped in the pink wires. "I'm your friend!"

"Sure, sure," Lucy waved a dismissive hand at him while rolling her eyes, focused on freeing him to save her precious headphones. "These are from Erza, so even if I don't kill you, she will kill you."

Natsu's stomach churned at the thought of a pissed-off Erza. Trembling, he shut his mouth to prevent fire from spewing out and damaging the headphones and waited patiently for Lucy to finish untangling him.

"You've really gotten yourself in a tangle," Lucy mumbled, then looked up as Natsu just stared at her as if she had said something wrong. "What? Oh, sorry. No pun intended."

He snorted loudly at this, before narrowing an accusing gaze at her, and Lucy put her hands up in a surrendering motion.

"I swear," She told him as she then continued to untangle the wires carefully, before repeating, "No pun intended."

Rolling his eyes at her, he twisted his left hand so she could free it, and he cheered with gusto; he was going to be free soon! The excitement pumped into his veins in the form of adrenaline, and he gazed excitedly at the still-focused blonde stellar mage, muscles jumping and twitching with joy.

He'd been thinking, ever since Lucy had joined Fairy Tail, the guild had become really lively, and he liked the way she lit up his life like nobody else. She was his friend, like Erza, and Gray – how much he hated to admit this fact, along with all the other members of Fairy Tail. Ever since their first meeting, she and Natsu had been about inseparable, three, if they included Happy.

Inevitably, he had ended up thinking about their relationship. Were they really 'friends', as he had so boldly claimed? A solemn shadow fell over his face, and he didn't notice the worried mage calling and poking him.

Was it like Erza had suggested? Like Happy had crooned? Is it a fact that he, Natsu Dragneel, liked Lucy Heartfilia? As in, liked, _liked?_

"Natsu!"

Her voice snapped the dragon out of his reverie.

"Huh?" He glanced up at her, black orbs glistening, following her gaze to his hands, which were now free. "Yes! Thanks, Lucy!"

_He was so freaking excited and pumped that he could kiss her right now. _That was exactly what Natsu did. Grabbed a hold of her face, cupping her soft cheeks, feeling the soft flesh, and drawing her closer until their lips met, Natsu didn't realize what he was doing until a jolting sensation warmed the pit of his stomach.

"Hmph-?" He heard Lucy exclaim in her shock and surprise, and her whole body tensed up from the sudden close contact.

Funnily enough, Natsu enjoyed the warmth vibrating from both their bodies – though more from him, although he'd never kissed anybody before. Lucy tasted like his favorite candy, and Natsu thought, rather off-handedly, if she was the one who devoured the sweets he'd bought days ago.

However, he was brought back down to earth when Lucy suddenly moved; her body relaxed more, her arms found their way around his neck, and her lips pressed back against his own. _She likes it!_ He realized, and was delirious with excitement after knowing said fact.

"Mmm… Natsu…" Lucy mumbled through their locked lips, her chest pressing into his.

"Luuuucy," Natsu moaned at the sensation of her breasts brushing his chest, and then pressing down.

His fingers stroked the soft skin of her cheeks, and his eyes slid close as hers did; one hand slipped down to caress the curve of her waist, creeping around her figure until it rested on the small of her back, bringing and settling her closer to him.

Frankly, Natsu knew nothing more than locking lips, and it was a definite fact that Lucy knew how to kiss better than him. Soon he found himself with his back pressed against her bed, her atop of him.

Her knees straddled his hips, her hands on his shoulders, gripping tightly, while one of his hands trailed across her cheek, brushing the back of his smooth skin to her soft one, the other arm nestled on the small of her back; their lips still locked together. Trapped since only his hands were free, Natsu could do nothing but caress her skin and lifted up the hem of her tank top, touching the even softer skin on her back.

As his fingers pressed into her skin, she moaned against his mouth, and he could feel her hot breath on his moist lips. Something akin to desire stirred in him – not that Natsu knew what it was anyway. Igneel might have taught him everything he knew, but Igneel had never spoken to Natsu about 'mating'. It would be too awkward to tell a kid about _that._

"Natsu-" Lucy started to say, but moaned against his mouth again when the hand on her cheek slid down and brushed the side of her breast. "Natsu, don't do that- Nnnnnnatsuuuuuu!"

He'd reached up both hands this time – and placed them on the sides of her large mounds, pressing them together. Finally he pulled away from the long lip-lock, panting for air as she too, breathed heavily.

Both their eyes were darkened with drunken passion, and they stared at each other through lidded eyes. Their breaths melded together, and Natsu noticed Lucy's tiny tongue hanging slightly out of her mouth.

Instinctively, he leaned forward and gave it a tentative lick, and Lucy squealed with joy, melting with the sensation that shocked her from one simple touch. Getting the gist that even Lucy's tongue made her excited, Natsu then pulled the little pink abomination with his own, licking and nudging it.

Lucy slightly got her breath back, and decided to play with Natsu's own flaming desire. Pressing her chest into his again, she licked his bottom lip, and as she'd expected, Natsu tilted his head at her. Teasingly, she coaxed Natsu to open his mouth in a long moan by just a slight touch of his sensitive neck. Once he did, she slipped her tongue in, and did her thing.

_Who knew kissing could bring such great pleasures? _Natsu was enjoying every single minute – scratch that, second – of this. Lucy's tongue was in his mouth, and it flitted around the moist cavern, before sliding up to his tongue and nudging it in an invitation to play.

Their tongues wrestled together, intertwining and tasting each other at once. Saliva mingled together, tongues touched; heat engulfed the pair as they felt the first waves of passion for the first time.

Lucy trembled above Natsu, and he could feel her arms shaking from holding her up all the time, knuckles white from gripping his shoulders so hard. Pushing her down by the waist, their chests mashed together and Lucy felt relief on her arms, and thanked the stars that for once, Natsu could think about her.

Her relief was soon changed to surprise though, when Natsu suddenly flipped them over, and now he straddled her, his slick tongue pushing hers back into her mouth to wrestle it there. Preventing him from crushing her with his weight were his arms, each on one side of her, so she slid her palms up his revealed chest – since his jacket didn't really cover him completely, his muscles rippling with her touch.

They pulled away from the fierce, passionate mating session their tongues were having, nothing but a thin string of saliva connecting the two of them in their bout of desire. Both of them were panting, and Natsu liked the way Lucy's almond eyes were darkened from their kissing. Her hands flitted up to cup and caress his tan skin, and he jolted from the shocking sensation that came with her electric touch.

He leaned down again, and their mouths melded into one, kissing, tongues thrusting and thrashing, trying to dominate each other as their owners pressed their bodies closer together. Lucy tugged on his elbow until Natsu got the clue, and slowly lowered his body over hers to lie on top of her softly. One hand gripped at the bedsheets, holding him in place so he didn't lie down fully and crush her, and they continue to make love with their mouths.

Skillfully, he slid his tongue in and out of her cavern, rubbing with her tongue and enjoying the different textures the various parts of her mouth gave him. By doing this, Natsu had the very rare opportunity to hear and feel Lucy moan – right into his mouth. The hot air sent shivers down his spine, and he melted right there; pushing at her tongue took effort as he struggled to not lose himself in the drugged haze of passion.

Right now, the headphone wires were still wrapped around Natsu's middle, his top and lower abdomen both free of the accursed pink wires – and their bodies pressed together, the wires embedding slight marks in Lucy's midriff, where the skin was exposed as her tank top had been pulled up – thanks to Natsu – to below her breasts.

Desperately, they tasted each other, begging for more as their tongues continued to wrestle and fight for dominance, and Natsu started to rock his pelvis against Lucy's, earning pants and whimpers from the mage.

Natsu pulled away, eyes pinned on her neck. Delving in, he nipped and lapped at the female's sensitive skin, making her thrust her hips upwards against his, and they ground their bodies together. Moans spilled from Lucy's throat, growls from Natsu's, and neither of them noticed the flying cat slowly slipping out of the window with a camera in his hands.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around Lucy's waist and she was pulled up against Natsu as he continued to rock their lower abdomens together while giving affection to her neck. Clutching blindly at his jacket and scarf, Lucy furrowed her brows as she could barely see, a white-hot pleasure surging through her from the contact their bodies had.

One hand crept up below her tank top, up to her bra, and Lucy barely felt it when Natsu freed her breasts from the lacy silk. With one hand holding her to him by her back, the other slid up the front and touched one breast. Lucy jolted; his tongue in her mouth, his hands under her shirt, and their pelvises rocking together – it was so, so much.

From under lidded eyes, she could feel the sensations of Natsu's hand touching her breasts, thumbing her nipples and randomly squeezing her mounds of flesh, and she moaned, limp in his arms, feeling a bursting pleasure in the pit of her stomach, near her womb. Liquids wet her panties, but Natsu continued to drive against that wet spot, and that drove Lucy nuts.

Pants filled the air once Natsu peeled his mouth off hers, another thin string of saliva connecting them as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You okay, Luce?" He breathed, voice husky and ragged from not speaking at all.

In reply, she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him as their bodies remained in a continuous rhythm, rocking, and Lucy could feel the immense waves of pleasure coming to claim her.

"Natsu- Nnnaaaaaaaatttssuuuuuuu!" Lucy wailed, embarrassed when he touched her breasts and slipped her tank top over her head and stared at her breasts.

His hands helped her find pleasure again as he stroked his thumbs against her nipples, squeezing her breasts as their bodies still continued in the same rhythm, albeit faster this time – and moans started to pour from Lucy's mouth again.

Passion squeezed Lucy hard, and her eyes rolled up, almost out of their sockets as Natsu continued to pleasure her with his mouth grazing her neck, his fingers all over her chest and his clothed pelvis against hers. Her vision blurred as a white-hot pleasure gripped her from under her skin, drowning her in a pleasure rarely discovered to mankind, and she moaned Natsu's name loudly as she came, her orgasm wetting her panties even more.

This seemed to drive Natsu over the edge, and he let out a deep growl along with her as she shuddered. Finally, the remnants of her orgasm subsided, and Lucy fell back against the bed, Natsu grinning wildly with triumph. Their skins stuck together, him still atop of her, from the wild, passionate almost-sex they had.

Just then, the door slammed open, and Natsu shot up, growling deeply at the intruder, like a dragon that was protective of its mate.

"HOLY SHIT," Two voices gasped in horror. "NATSU AND LUCY?"

The pair glanced up to see a stumped Erza and a horrified Gray. Natsu quickly covered up Lucy's exposed chest with the blanket, before turning his gaze towards _Titania_.

"NATSUUUUUUUUU!" The redhead exploded, swiftly glaring his way. "IF YOU HURT LUCY IN ANY WAY AT ALL-"

Voices rose as Lucy started to deny any incidents between them, flushing red as Natsu just pouted up at the warrior, which changed to a horrified expression when she stomped over to hit him.

Instead, Erza placed a hand on both their shoulders.

"Good job, Lucy," The redhead told the blonde. "I see you've caught Natsu in your wires of love. So, I'll leave you two to do it!"

"Don't hurt her, Natsu," She called over her shoulder as she dragged a stumped Gray and a stoned Happy away, out of the door with one hand, giving a wave, with an equally shocked Lucy and Natsu staring after her, mouths agape.

Natsu slowly glanced down at the wires wrapped around his midriff, and then slowly dragged his gaze up to Lucy and grinned at her widely.

"So… tangling me up in these wires was your plan, eh…?"

"Eh? What?" Lucy stared at him, almond eyes wide as she gripped at the blanket, keeping it to her chest as she stared at the Salamander before realization hit. "No! I didn't-!"

Not giving her a chance to explain, Natsu pounced on her, wires in his hands, eyes glistening madly.

"I'll show ya wires of love!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

><p>I loved this fic cause of the epic ending xDD Hope you enjoyed ~<p> 


End file.
